


Let Me Show You My Thanks(giving)

by Jujubee326



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujubee326/pseuds/Jujubee326
Summary: With everyone busy with their own plans for Thanksgiving, Eddie reiterates his invite for Buck to join in on their Diaz Thanksgiving Dinner. Initially feeling like he doesn't really belong with the Diaz's Buck seems hesitant to join. Eddie makes it his goal to tell Buck just how thankful he is for everything he does during family dinner. But will words be enough to get through to Buck? Or will Eddie have to show him?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 178





	Let Me Show You My Thanks(giving)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Buddie shippers. This is my very first fic in this fandom and I am super excited to share with you all this cute fic I came up with! I love these boys so much and I truly enjoy spending my free time reading all my fellow creators' works. Most fics have helped me through some dark times and I just wanted to show my gratitude to everyone, especially given the holiday coming up!
> 
> Also a special thank you to Katie & Nicole, for helping me get this going and for the non-stop support. I couldn't have done this without you two ❤️
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little story I created regarding some cute Buck and Eddie, with a side of some smut, coming soon, hence the rating!

“Alright everyone, have a wonderful Thanksgiving with all your loved ones and enjoy your days off. I will see you all here Saturday morning for our shift,” Bobby said to everyone as he hurried out of the station. He had a lot of cooking the needed to be done and he had no time to waste.

“Well I’m leaving too. I have got to go home and cuddle my pregnant girlfriend until tomorrow’s festivities. I’m so glad the Lee’s insisted on us joining them for Thanksgiving dinner. Maddie does not need to be on her feet cooking all day tomorrow” Chim replied.

“Yeah, Karen and the kids are waiting for me to get home so we can head out to my in-laws. It’ll be fun to spend Thanksgiving at Big Bear this year. I know the kids are excited about the snow,” Hen added.

Everyone was busy chattering about their holiday plans that no one noticed Buck sitting quietly on the bench, with his shoulders slumped, tying his sneakers. Eddie however noticed, since he was so attuned to Buck in every way. As soon as everyone had said their goodbyes and left the changing rooms, Eddie sat next to Buck and nudged his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, you still haven’t given me a reason as to why you’re not coming over to mine for Thanksgiving. You know I meant it when I extended the invite to you. I would really appreciate it if you came over.”

Buck was fiddling with his shoelaces, avoiding Eddie’s eyes as he shook his head and replied softly, “Your sisters are going to be there along with your family. I don’t want to intrude and it makes absolutely no sense for me to be present. It’s fine I will order a pizza or something, no need to worry about me.”

Eddie flinched at Buck’s response. He felt a mix of confusion and frustration take over his face because how could Buck not possibly believe he was apart of Eddie’s family?

“No chance Buck, you are apart of my family, hey, hey, look at me please,” he gently cupped Buck’s jaw and turned his head so that he was looking at him in the eyes. His precious blue eyes were red rimmed and Eddie was not having any of that.

“Buck, I need you to listen to me. You are my family and I will worry about you. C’mon man don’t the words ‘you can have my back any day’ not mean anything to you? You mean the world to Christopher and he has been going on and on about showing you his new Legos. Imagine his little heartbreak if you just don’t show up to family Thanksgiving dinner.”

He knew using his son was playing dirty but he was not ashamed whatsoever, if it meant having Buck with them for the holiday. He saw the moment in registered in Buck’s eyes that he hadn’t thought about how his absence would affect Christopher.

He nodded his head slowly and said, “Yeah ok yeah I wanna see his new Legos. Sure yeah, what, uh, what time do you want me there? I can maybe stop by earlier and help with the cooking.”

Eddie’s smile while Buck’s face changed from dejected to cheerful was really something in itself. He was so hopelessly gone on this man that he did not know how to put a lid on those feelings anymore. He was merely seconds away from combusting and letting Buck know he’s in love with him. But somehow he managed to take in a small breath and reply, “You don’t have to help with anything man, you just come at 6 and my abuela and sisters are gonna do the rest. I promise.”

After a moment of silence, he added, “I’m really glad you decided to come over! I can’t wait to tell Chris, he probably wont sleep all night.”

Seeing that Buck was no longer teary eyed and softly smiling at him was worth it all. Eddie would do everything he could to make sure that smile never left his face. If only he could just gather up the courage and tell his best friend he was so deeply in love with him. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he stood up off the bench, extending his hand to Buck to pull him up. Now was not the time for his daily thoughts surrounding his best friend.

They gathered their belongings and slowly headed out of the station. They took their time walking to their respective cars while bumping shoulders and laughing about a previous call from earlier in the day. As soon as they approached Buck’s Jeep, Eddie felt an underlying itch to grab onto Buck and pull him into a hug.

“Hey Buck,” he whispered so quietly that someone had to have been accustomed to him, to hear his voice. Buck, as always, heard it and stopped immediately in his tracks to turn back around, glancing at his best friend questioningly.

“Yeah Eds?”

Eddie just dropped his work bag and held onto Buck’s bicep, very gently tugging him in to a warm hug. Tucking his head into the nape of Buck’s shoulder, he held on tighter. Feeling Buck’s initial tension leaving his body, Eddie left out a slow exhale, just basking in the moment.

“You okay Eds?” he asked softly, his lips lightly touching Eddie’s ear. Eddie just closed his eyes, inhaled the sweet, musky smell of his best friend while slowly nodding his head.

“Yeah, yeah, ah…just really needed a Buck hug,” he responded as he slowly detached himself from Buck’s warm embrace. “I will see you tomorrow yeah? I’m uh, I’m really glad you’re coming over.”

Buck’s eyes widened a bit while his face morphed into the softest look Eddie liked to think was reserved for him and Chris. He exhaled, “I’m glad you think I’m worthy of a Diaz Thanksgiving dinner! Honestly Eddie, you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you.”

It was at that moment where Buck’s phone pinged a text and he quickly checked the notification. “Ah crap, I gotta run Eds, I’m sorry but Maddie needs me to drop by with the cookies I baked for the Lee’s before they sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow, 6 pm sharp! Kiss Christopher goodnight for me” he hastily said as he unlocked his Jeep and got in.  
With another long look at Eddie, he slowly turned on the ignition, gave another small smile and headed out of the parking lot.

Eddie stood there longer than necessary, watching his best friend and love of his life drive off into the gloomy night. After a few long minutes, Eddie slowly retrieved his bag, unlocked his car and got in, whilst thinking about how right it felt to be in Buck’s arms like that. It felt as though they were two ships in the night that had found their lights and settled next to each other.

Starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, he could swear Buck’s distinct vanilla musky scent had lingered all over himself. With thoughts of Buck clouding his thoughts, he drove off towards his house.

It was during his drive though, that something that Buck had said earlier made a reappearance in his thoughts. Buck had mentioned how he was glad to be worthy of a Diaz family dinner, almost as if he didn’t belong to the family. Eddie couldn’t believe that Buck still saw himself as a separate entity and not one solidified with the Diaz family. Had he really not shown Buck over the years how much he appreciates everything he does for Chris and himself? Was he really a shitty friend that his best friend had a difficult time grasping the idea that he is apart of his family?

As he pulled up to the gravelly driveway and parked his car, he realized that he simply cannot have Buck thinking such nonsense bullshit. He needed to prove to Buck that he was and always will be apart of his family. That he is as much welcome in his home as his siblings and grandmother are. He needed to show him how thankful he really is to know Buck and have him in his life.

He slowly walked inside and greeted Carla who was on her way out. He took his boots off by the door and hung up his jacket on the coat hanger, then proceeded to Christopher’s room. He slipped in silently and smiled at his beautiful son sleeping in his bed. He quietly approached Chris and gave him two kisses goodnight, one from himself and one from Buck, then made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

During his nightly routine, a sudden idea popped in his head. Thanksgiving was all about sharing thanks with the ones you love. He loved Buck and it was so frustrating that Buck seemed to question his place in their lives. He wanted to spend tomorrow evening telling Buck just how thankful he is for having him in their lives.

He looked at himself in the mirror and mentally gave himself a pep talk. Given words weren’t really Eddie’s forte, he knew Buck took better to words of affirmation, so he had to try for his best friend. Turning off the bathroom light and heading to his bed, he lifted his covers and got in. Thoughts of spending a lifetime thanking Evan Buckley for everything he’s done took over as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The morning brought all kinds of commotions for the Diaz family as they got ready for their Thanksgiving dinner. Eddie had woken up to his sisters and abuela clamoring around his kitchen, cooking a bunch of different things.

“Well look who decided to grace us with his presence this morning,” his sister Adriana mentioned as she tasted the filling for her tamales.

“Yeah, you know hermano, this is YOUR house, we shouldn’t be the ones slaving away in your kitchen,” added Sophia as she cut up the yams.

“Oh callate, you know it’s best if I don’t touch anything. We do want to have something edible to enjoy tonight after all,” Eddie replied as he stole a carrot and walked to kiss his abuela on the cheek.

“So, Christopher mentioned that we will be having a special guest tonight. Please tell me it’s that sexy Adonis from work,” Sophia said with a smirk. Eddie grabbed another carrot and threw it at his sister, while rolling his eyes and grabbing a mug of coffee for himself.

“First of all, he is not an Adonis, his name is Buck, and yes he will be joining us because he is very much apart of this family. Does anybody have a problem with that?”

Both of his sisters shared a knowing look and raised a brow but it was his grandmother that spoke up first.

“Oh please Edmundo, you know we love Evan like he is one of us. He is more than welcome to join dinner. Such a sweet man, niñas if only you saw the way he takes care of our boys. The sweetest, most wonderful man I have ever met.”

Hearing his grandmother speak of Buck that way made Eddie blush. Buck really was such an amazing man and a wonderful addition to their little family. If only he was apart of their family permanently.

His sisters’ snickering brought Eddie out of his fantasies of a life with Buck and he turned to face each of them.

“While I will be the first to admit Buck’s great, he is just my best friend so please do not make it awkward tonight. I do not need him to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome, entiendes?”

Sophia dropped the knife and walked up to her brother, gently pulling him into an embrace. “We get it Eds, don’t worry, we will be on our best behavior. But please, think about telling him about your feelings. We can see it in your eyes and this will be a good thing for you all.”

Eddie wrapped his arms around his youngest sister and felt himself tense up a bit. How is it that everyone was able to see his feelings for his best friend except that man himself? He shook his head and responded, “I just can’t Soph, he doesn’t feel the same way. It’s fine though, I am going to tell him how thankful we are for him today at dinner. I just hope it’s enough to keep him around in our lives.”

His sister rolled her eyes and retreated. This was her brother’s problem and he was the only one who could figure out his actions regarding it.

Eddie then made his way to the living room to greet his son, who was camped out on the couch watching the Lego Batman Movie. “Hey buddy, Happy Thanksgiving” he said as he sat down and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

Chris immediately wrapped his arms around his father and asked, “When’s Buck coming dad? I really wanna show him my new Legos.”

Eddie couldn’t help chuckling at his kid wanting nothing more than to spend time with his Buck. It warmed up his insides knowing that his son was also under the spell of one Evan Buckley.

“He should be here in a few hours mijo. But don’t worry, you guys will have plenty of time to play with the Legos, I promise.”

That seemed to automatically add onto Christopher’s good mood, which made Eddie content that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

The hours surprisingly passed by rather quickly and the house smelled heavenly. Eddie had spent those free hours taking a shower and getting ready for the evening, since he was not allowed to help out in the kitchen. As Eddie walked out of his room he heard wolf whistles coming from the kitchen.

“Ooooh, is that the expensive cologne I got you for your birthday that I’m smelling? Oh my goodness! Look at those jeans Adri, come here and look at our brother! He looks hot for his man!” Sophia yelled from the kitchen as she dropped what she was doing to freak out over her brother.

Adriana quickly appeared into the kitchen and Eddie saw his sister’s jaw drop the second she took a look at him.

“Alright Edmundo, never have I ever seen you this dressed up for Thanksgiving dinner! Is that gel in your hair?? Oh Soph, look he unbuttoned his shirt. He is trying to get his man thirsting over him tonight!” Adriana added as she looked her brother up and down.

Eddie just rolled his eyes and before he could even respond to his sisters, the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch and saw it was a quarter to 6 and smiled his soft Buck smile. He was always early to everything and Eddie loved that little tidbit of him. He ignored his sisters cooing after him as he walked to the front door to welcome in Buck, stopping to check himself in the foyer mirror quickly before opening the door.

“You know you have a key for a…” Eddie started as he opened the door but stopped talking the second he took a look at his best friend.

Buck looked simply delicious ins his black jeans that were sinfully tight on his long legs. Eddie shamelessly looked Buck up and down, quivering at how breathtaking he looked. He noticed a familiar red flannel adorned on his body that looked to be a size too tight.

“Happy Thanksgiving Eds!” Buck said as he stepped in and gathered Eddie in a warm embrace.

Eddie quickly wrapped his arms around Buck and inhaled that familiar sweet musky scent that was so Evan Buckley that it was hypnotizing.

Buck stepped away first and brought up the pie that was in his hands. “So I baked a vegan pumpkin pie, ya know since you were frustrated that no bakery sold one so you can get it for Sophia.”

That got Eddie to stop and look at his best friend dumbfounded. Had Buck really baked a vegan pumpkin pie for his sister? All because Eddie had ranted about how he had called over 10 bakeries and was unable to get one for her? He was simply taken aback with the amount of love he had for this wonderful man.

“Buck, I can’t believe you would do that for me, for Sophia. I really, I have no words. I appreciate you so much,” he said in a heartfelt tone as he grabbed ahold of his hand and brought him into another hug.

They were quickly interrupted by a loud exclamation coming from the living room.

“BUCK! You’re finally here,” Chris shouted as he slowly made his way towards the men.

The two quickly departed and Buck skipped towards his favorite little boy.

“Superman! Happy Thanksgiving!”

He gathered Chris tightly into his arms and lifted him up while twirling him around. Eddie looked on as his favorite boy were wrapped up in one another giggling. If only he could have this forever, he thought.

“Edmundo?” he heard Pepa from behind, as she walked into the house. “You ok mijo?”

Eddie turned around and gave his aunt a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Yes, I’m great. C’mon in we’re almost ready,”

He walked with Pepa to the kitchen to join the other women, pumpkin pie in hand. He extended his arm to Sophia and simply said, “He baked you a vegan pumpkin pie.”

Gasps were heard from all women as Sophia grabbed a hold of his bicep and squealed, “Eddie! Shut up!! Oh my god he is absolutely perfect. The most perfect man to ever exist! I think I’m even a little in love with him.” She gave him a teasing wink and he just rolled his eyes in return.

He looked over and everyone else was giving him knowing looks. “He baked a vegan pumpkin pie…for your sister. Edmundo, he is so gone on you it’s ridiculous. He is the most perfect boy,” his abuela added.

He agreed, Buck was the most perfect man to exist and he somehow ended up in Eddie’s life. He had a lot of feelings bubbling within in, threatening to fall over. He opened his mouth to respond when the man in question made his appearance.

“Abuela!! Pepa!! Cómo están?” He said joyfully as he walked up to each woman and gave them a soft kiss on their cheeks.

“And he speaks Spanish? Perfecto” Sophia asked so silently that only Eddie was able to hear.

Abuela pinched his cheek and responded, “Oh you sweet, sweet boy. Happy Thanksgiving Evanito.”

He then turned around and made his way over to Eddie’s sisters.

“You little stud, come here.” Adriana motioned for a hug. She whispered something in his ear and he chuckled as he was being pulled into another set of arms.

“I can’t believe you baked me a vegan pumpkin pie Buck! I’ve been dying for a pumpkin pie but since I’ve become a vegan, it’s been difficult to find one in Texas. Oh stop being so damn perfect!” Sophia responded.

Buck was now a beautiful shade shade of pink as he slowly let go of Sophia and made eye contact with Eddie.

He explained, “Well, you know I heard your brother calling all these bakeries at work the other day. He was really frustrated and when I asked him what he was looking for, he told me that you were going to be in town and that you love pumpkin pie but because you became a vegan recently, you were unable to find any bakeries in El Paso that made em. So I just pulled up a recipe online and decided to um, make one myself. I hope it’s edible.”

She grabbed him into another hug and whispered how he was such a thoughtful person to do that and that she was sure it was going to be amazing.

As Buck was huddled with Sophia, Adriana approached her brother who was watching his best friend like a lovelorn idiot. She whispered in his ear teasingly, “Please tell me you’re at least hitting that Greek God every night. Because let me tell you, if you don’t pounce on that real quick, you’re gonna have to fight over him with that one.”

He let out a little huff and stomped towards his best friend and sister. Over his dead body was Sophia staking any claim on his Buck. He tapped Buck on the shoulder to get his attention, which he had immediately.

“Hey, I really appreciate you helping me out with the pie and for coming over tonight. It means a lot to Chris and to me for having you with us,” he added with a small smile.

Buck’s face automatically lit up and that previous blush he was sporting earlier made a reappearance, much to Eddie’s liking.

“Yeah, of course Eds. I uh, should be the one thanking you actually, for extending the invite,” he responded.

They shared a long look, neither of them wanting to look away, lost in one another’s eyes. Time seemed to stop as these two continued gazing at once another. Just then they heard a throat being cleared, which snapped them back into reality.

“If you two are done staring deep into each other’s eyes, the food is ready,” his abuela remarked as she grabbed the yams and strolled out to the dining room.

The boys looked around and realized that everyone had sizzled out and left them standing there together. They shared a small smile and Buck started to follow Isabel, squeezing Eddie’s bicep gently as he passed him, to the dinning room.

A deep sigh left Eddie’s body and he followed Buck and his abuela. He needed to do something about his feelings for Buck soon. He needed to talk to Buck about his feelings for him soon, otherwise it was going to kill him.

He made his way to the table and smiled as he took his seat beside Chris, who was seated next to Buck. Like always, his son wanted to be in between his dad and his Buck. He glanced at Buck, who was staring back at him with a shine to his eyes. He needed to tell Buck all he was thankful for, he just had to get the words out. If he did this, hopefully Buck will understand his feelings and they can go from there.

It was just at that moment where Chris spoke up, “Daddy, aren’t we gonna say our thanks before we eat?”

“Yeah bud, we are. You wanna go first?”

“Yes! I’m thankful for my heroes Daddy and Bucky. I am the luckiest person ever because I have real life superheroes who love me and protect me from danger,” Chris finished confidently, glancing between Buck and Eddie.

Everyone cooed at Chris’ words while Eddie chanced a look towards Buck, who was fighting the tears pooling in his eyes.

He then leaned over and whispered, “I love you buddy” as he placed a delicate kiss on Chris’ forehead.

“I love you too Bucky!”

“Ok Soph, your turn.”

And so everyone went around and gave their thanks to the special people in their lives. Buck was second to last and he cleared his throat to begin.

“Well, this is my first real family Thanksgiving dinner. I didn’t have this growing up so I’m sorry if I get a little emotional,” he joked, already wiping at his eyes. “I’m so thankful for all you Diaz’s, who have somehow decided I am worthy of all this love and kindness. I’m thankful I have the world’s greatest best friend who teaches me to never give up or feel sorry for myself,” he paused to ruffle Chris’ hair.

“But most of all, I am super thankful for Eddie. You came into my life, during a particular dark time, and helped me grow as a person, gave me support, gave me a little family and that is the best gift I have ever been given. I can’t ever thank you enough for all you do for me Eds,” he finished as fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Everyone at the table was tearing up and Eddie knew without a doubt he was done for. He had to tell this beautiful man he was in love with him and he had to do it soon. If only he didn’t have an audience to do it.

Looking at those mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, Eddie inhaled a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. He knew his words had to be big to convey how important Buck is to him. He needed Buck to know his place in his family and know that Eddie was ready for more.

“Well, first and foremost, I am so thankful to be surrounded by my family. Each and everyone of you are very special to me and I am so glad that I have a wonderful support system in each of you,” he started. He looked at everyone sitting at the table. There was a noticeable absence in the form of his parents, but that was not something he wanted to dwell on too much today.

“I am also thankful to get to spend everyday with the best kid to ever exist. I love you so much mijo and I am so thankful that I was chosen to be your father. I will do right by you each and every day.” He smiled at his son, who tapped his cheek lovingly.

Then he glanced at his best friend, who was regarding him with such a tender look and decided it was now or never.

“I am especially thankful for you Buck. You know, when me and Chris got here 3 years ago, we were not expecting to find a family, but we did, in you.” He paused when he heard Buck inhale a sharp breath.

“You were an actual godsend to us, helping us almost immediately with Carla. You slowly made yourself apart of this family with your constant love and support and I cannot see myself raising Christopher alone anymore. I turn to you always for guidance and advice and you never steer me in the wrong direction. I don't know what I did but I must have done something so right for you to appear in my life. You are such an integral part of my family Buck, and I don’t want you to ever doubt your place ever again. You belong here, with us and we are thankful you choose to be in our lives every single day.”

He could definitely hear Buck’s heavy breathing while he fought so hard to stop the tears from over pouring. He waited til he had his attention to finish his little speech.

“So yeah, I’m thankful for you Evan, and I hope these words are enough for you to realize just how much you actually mean to me.”

There was utter silence from the dinner table as everyone looked over at Buck, awaiting his reaction. It sounded a lot more like a love confession than simply giving thanks, but everyone thought it was best to stay quiet.

Eddie was waiting for anything from Buck but all he saw were tears streaming down his beautiful face. That caused Eddie to panic. Did he say too much? Did it sound like a love confession? Oh god, what if just ruined everything so epically that Buck just got up and left them forever.

In the midst of his internal panic attack, he almost missed a warm hand on his shoulder. That brought him out of his inner turmoil and he looked up to see Buck smiling so wildly at him. He whispered a simple, “Thank you so much for that Eddie.”

Before Eddie could even respond to that, Chris whined, “Can we eat now? My stomach is growling daddy.”

Everyone around the table were brought back into the present and started laughing at Chris’ sudden little outburst.  
“Yes, everyone dig in!”

* * *

The night proceeded with a lot of laughs and memories shared amongst the Diaz family, Buck included. Buck’s smile never left his face and Eddie really wanted to talk to him alone, to clarify the meaning behind his words, fully explain the depth of his feelings. And with the hidden shared looks Buck was giving him all night, he was pretty certain Buck was on the same page as he was.

After the vegan pie was demolished, mostly by Sophia, Buck, and surprisingly Chris, everyone gathered their things to head out for the evening. It was unspoken amongst the women that these two boys had some things they needed to discuss with one another.

“Hey Christopher, what do you say to a sleepover with your tias tonight at our hotel room? A little birdie told me that tia Sophia has a big carton of mint chip ice cream that is begging to be eaten” Adriana asked Chris.

Chris’ face automatically lit up and he turned to his dad with practiced puppy eyes that he may or may not have picked up from Buck. He didn’t even need to speak for his father to cave.

“Ok, ok put those eyes away and go back your stuff Chris, but no ice cream tonight. Maybe tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Yay, thank you daddy! Buck will you help me pack some of my stuff pleaseeee,” Chris begged.

Buck, being one to never be able to say no to Chris, obliged and followed Chris to his room, after giving Eddie another knowing look.

Eddie watched his boys walk off with a stupid smile on his face, then remembered he had a whole audience behind him.

He looked back at his sisters with a raised brow and said, “Thank you, I really want to talk to him about everything. I think he feels the same.”

“Duh, why do you think we’re taking Christopher for the evening? We’re really hoping there will be less of the talking and more of the fucki-“

“SOPHIA! Callate!" Abuela shrieked, looking over at her grandchildren with a horrified expression.

“Lo siento abuela, but you heard his little speech at dinner. There is no way he is not getting some of that hunky meat tonight,” she mentioned while wiggling her brows at her brother.

Before Eddie could even make a coherent comment, Buck and Christopher came back into the living room with a small duffle in Buck’s hand.

“Alright, Superman here is ready to go! Give me a big hug Christopher,” Buck asked.

Chris obliged, wrapping his small arms around Buck’s neck, who melted into the tiny embrace.

“I love you Buck, thanks for being here for me always,” Chris whispered in his ear.

Buck kissed Chris’ cheek and replied, “I love you too kid, so, so much. Thank you for allowing me be here.”

After their small embrace, Chris walked up to Eddie and gave him a tight hug as well.

“Thanks for everything you do daddy, I love you. Have a great time with Buck tonight,” he added with a smirk.

Eddie almost choked on his saliva. “Whaa? Ok you need to stop hanging around your tias so much! Off you go and I love you too. Remember not too much ice cream!”

With parting words and hugs from everyone, Eddie closed the door and turned to see his best friend standing there fidgeting with his flannel.

That flannel that was a size too tight making Buck look extra buff. That flannel that surely was cutting all circulation in his arms. That flannel that looked oddly familiar but Eddie could not place as to why.

“Um, I’ll help you clean up and then, um I’ll leave,” he said uncertainly.

That brought Eddie out of his fantasies over Buck in a flannel and into the present.

“No, you most certainly are not leaving. I wanna talk to you and plus you’ve had a few drinks, you shouldn’t be driving home like that. Why don’t you stay the night?”

Buck looked at him and slowly nodded in agreement.

“Yeah ok, yeah let’s do that. Let’s talk.”

He slowly walked up to Buck and took his hand, “Follow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from anyone who truly takes their time to read my story! Kudos and comments will make me very joyous on this Thanksgiving. Once again, thank you for reading and the continuation shall be up soon!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr @ loveyourownsmiilee ❤️


End file.
